The present invention relates generally to video generation rendering and, more specifically, to systems and methods for interactive video generation and rendering.
Video is an electronic medium for the recording, copying, playback, broadcasting, and displaying of moving visual media. Video may be generated and rendered by various methods. For example, one such method is videography, i.e., capturing live moving images using a video camera, smartphone, or a similar device.